si j'etais reine ( if i were queen)
by phoenix girl
Summary: O.K, I just edited this because the summary was crap. I can't write summarys, O.K? This is about Jon's daughter, Lianne, and what happens when *-*is kidnapped. Is that better?
1. Default Chapter Title

**__**

Si j'etais reine: Part One

Disclaimer: Jonathan, Thayet, Roald, Kalasin, Jasson, Liam, Lianne, Alanna, Kel, Neal, George and anyone else mentioned in one of Tamora Pierce's books belong to Tamora Pierce (duh.) The few people who _aren't_ mentioned in her books probably belong to me.

A/N; O.K, I decided to take a break from my other fanfic and write this one. You have hopefully already worked out that it's about Jon's youngest daughter, Lianne. (One more thing, si j'etais reine means if I were queen in French.) Oh, and by the way PPPLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE review.

I stared into my wardrobe. I had only just had lunch and already I was being 

dragged up here to get ready for the ball _tonight._ Goddess, how long am I 

supposed to take to dress? No way was I going to be stuck in my room for 

half the day. I pulled a pair of breeches and a blouse out from the top shelf 

and dragged them on. I was going riding. Not properly, like a lady should, 

but like a man. Much more comfortable. I pulled some boots on. The horse I 

always ride is called Dark Silver. She used to belong to the lioness, but she 

wasn't suited to knight's work. Silver and I have a bond, despite the fact I 

don't have wild magic, or in fact, any magic at all. Half the time I can almost 

understand what she's saying. I opened my bedroom door and crept out. 

Down the corridor, into a secret passage built for the servants use, and out 

through the kitchen door. From there I sprinted to the stable, earning a few 

odd looks from the 4 or 5 squires in the practice yard. ' hi girl,' I whispered to 

silver. I grabbed a saddle and bridle, quickly buckled them, and led Silver 

outside. In the six months since I'd gotten back from the convent I'd gone 

ridding in the royal forest almost every day. Sometimes my best friend, 

Katlyn of Pirates Swoop came with me, but she spends most of her time at 

pirates swoop. My other best friend is Patricia Salamin. She's currently 

training to be a Shang. Her parents were rather disappointed when she first 

started training, because they wanted her to be a mage. But they don't mind 

anymore. The point is, She's never around either. 

***

I'd been riding for a while when I found a small, grassy clearing. I climbed of 

Silver and flopped down on the grass. I think I fell asleep then, but I was 

suddenly jerked awake by the sound of hoof-beats. At the same time silver 

nudged me to make sure I was awake. A tall horse ridden by a squire came 

into the clearing. I jumped up instantly. Had he been sent to look for me? 

Before I could say anything I saw a flash of gray out of the corner of my eye. 

My head snapped around instantly and for a second I saw it clearly; a 

spidren. When I'm riding I never carry any weapons, or a horn. I'd seen 

spidrens a few times, and kind of enjoy outrunning them. But I usually have 

more of a head start. I vaulted onto Silver's back, to the surprise of the 

Squire. I glanced around. Spidrens are usually in-groups. " When I say so, 

turn your horse and gallop. We're surrounded by spidrens," I hissed. " Do 

you have a horn?' " No." I replied. " _GO!_" I galloped Silver off into the trees. 

This wasn't good. I barely had a head start at all. I could feel Silver drawing 

away. She's a fantastic runner. " we can stop now. I think we lost them." I 

shook my head. " No. They could just be waiting for us to sop. Keep going." 

He didn't say anything. Soon after though he called over, " I have to go. 

There's a ball at the palace tonight and I'll be late." He turned his horse and 

left me there. I swore softly. The sun was beginning to set. Mother was 

going to kill me. Of course, that was if Father didn't get to me first.

***

I jumped off Silver while she was still moving and grabbed the reins. 

"Stefan!" He appeared out of the stable. " Can you look after Silver? I 

would, but I'm kind of in a hurry." He took the reins and grinned. " I advise 

you to run." I gave silver a quick pat, then sprinted up to the palace. '_I'm _

dead' I thought to myself. I'd been late to these things before, but not as late 

as I was going to be now. Halfway up the stairs I hit someone head on. My 

cousin, Gareth the third of Naxen, on his way to the ballroom. "Lianne? What on _earth_ are you doing?" 

" Sorry, talk to you later." " Your parents are going to kill you!" he called after 

me. Outside my door I found my parents. " Lianne! I'll get an explanation for this later. Go in, get ready as quickly as possible. We're going down to the ballroom."

I flung open the door, then slammed it shut behind me. A tub of water and 

two anxious looking maids were waiting for me. I pulled my riding clothes off 

and scrubbed myself quickly, while one of the maids washed my hair. Then I 

dried myself and pulled on my corset, breastband, underwear and petticoats, 

while the second maid, Lucinda, dried my hair using her Gift. Then a dress 

was pulled on over my head, make-up was applied, my hair was brushed, and 

the tiny silver circlet that was my crown, was placed gently on top of my head. 

Lucinda and Charlotte stepped back and I went over too the mirror. ' _Not _

bad," I thought. My wavy black hair rested on my shoulders, completely dry. 

I looked as if I had spent hours getting ready. I smiled. " Thank you. The 

two of you deserve a pay rise. I'm sorry I came in so late, I lost track of time. 

Have I got everything?' I started for the door. Charlotte stopped me. " 

Shoes, gloves, fan , jewelry. ' Oh, right." I put on some pearl earbobs and 

a matching pearl necklace, yanked some shoes on and picked up my fan. " 

__

Now am I ready?' " gloves." I sighed and put them on. ' that's all.' " good." 

I looked I the mirror one last time before walking down to the ballroom. 

***

Usually when I arrive late, the musicians are playing, most people are 

dancing, and my parents are either dancing or watching. This time was 

different. When I swept into the ballroom nothing was happening. The 

guests and Squires were all whispering anxiously. The musicians were 

holding there instruments, and whispering as well. My parents were not 

there. Heads turned as I entered, and a babble of talk broke out. I held my 

hand up for silence. " What is going on?" I directed this at a knight standing 

in front of me. " Your Highness, the King and Queen have not arrived." 

Fear swept through my body but I forced it away. " is there anything else?" " 

No, Highness." I took a few deep breaths and counted to ten. When I spoke, my voice was clear and calm. 

" I am sure it is nothing. My parents will have simply been delayed. Most likely something came up which had to be attended to immediately. I suggest we continue on as if nothing as happened.

I glanced pointedly at Gary. He didn't get it. I raised one eyebrow partially, 

a talent which took me months to learn. I raised the eyebrow completely. He 

could tell I wanted something, but not what it was. I raised both eyebrows, 

and glanced at the musicians. This time he got it. He held out his hand and I 

nodded to the musicians. They started playing and people began to follow 

my lead. As we danced I glared at my cousin. " Mithros, Gary. You take 

long enough to get the point." " How was I supposed to know what you 

meant?' " Roald would have. So would've Jasson and Liam." " I'm not 

royalty, and therefore I have not studied what different signals with your 

eyebrow mean.' I resisted whacking him with my fan. We finished dancing in 

silence, then I went and sat down, while Gary went and stood with the other 

Squires. A typical ball. But where were my parents?

***

I was dancing with a friend of Gary's when the doors suddenly flew open. My 

mother stumbled in. She had a knife in her chest. A number of ladies 

screamed and fainted. My partner put his arms out in case I fainted as well. I 

intended to do nothing of the sort. I shoved forward and knelt down beside 

Mother. " Is anyone here a healer?" Only Sir Neal moved forward. " I can 

stop the pain, but I can't heal her." " where's Duke Baird?" I demanded. " in 

the infirmary." " You!" I pointed to a nearby night. " Run and get Duke Baird. 

__

NOW!" I snapped. He left at a run. Strange that no-one minded taking 

orders from a fifteen-year-old girl. I knelt down beside Neal and mother. " 

Mother? What happened?" her voice was low but everyone heard the reply. 

" attacked...they kidnapped Jon, Roald, Liam and Jasson....I escaped.... your 

in charge" her head dropped back and I looked at Neal in alarm. " She's 

okay. She only fainted." Duke Baird and another man came in at a run, 

carrying a stretcher. Neal and the other man got mother onto it, and Duke 

Baird began working on her as they left. I started to follow but Neal stopped 

me. " Stay. You need to calm them down." They left. The court was in 

uproar. I climbed partway up the staircase then turned around and help up 

my hand for silence. They ignored it. " I f I cold have your attention.." 

nothing. " if you would please _be quiet_" A few people heard, but not many. " 

__

BE QUIET!" I yelled as loud as I could. Everyone turned to face me, rather 

shocked. Noblewomen, especially Princesses aren't supposed to yell. " 

Now, I know that this is rather surprising, but we need to take action. 

Obviously, as mother said, I will have to be in charge. The Queen is badly 

injured, the King, Crown Prince Roald, prince Jasson, and Prince Liam 

missing, and my sister, princess Kalasin is in Galla. Therefore, I am in charge 

until we find them." Kally had been married to the Gallan crown Prince. 

There were a few whispered mutterings of ' Only 15' and " a _girl_" " Excuse

me?" I asked, moving down a few steps. " Did I hear you say I am unable to 

do anything because I'm a 15 year old girl?" I surprised how deadly y voice 

sounded. ' Because if I heard correctly..." At that moment the doors opened 

again. " Your Highness, there's a message for you. I was told it was urgent." 

He handed me a scroll, seemingly un-surprised by the lack of music or 

dancing, the fact my parents weren't there and the bloodstains on the floor. " 

thank you." I unrolled the scroll and read aloud:

__

"'To Her Royal Highness Princess Lianne;

You may have heard some news from your mother. Let me update you. We have in our control: your father, King Jonathan; your brother, Crown Prince Roald; your other two brothers, prince Jasson and Prince Liam; the King's Champion, Sir Alanna of Pirate's swoop and Olau; the Lioness's husband; Baron George of Pirate's Swoop; and your best friend, the youngest daughter of the lioness, Lady Katlyn of Pirates swoop. All of them are currently unconscious, weaponless, chained, and those of them that are gifted are unable to use there gifts. We will contact you again later with ransom demands.'" 

I looked up. " It is unsigned." Once again panic broke out. I held up my 

hand, and this time they fell silent. " I can assure you that we will 

immediately try to find them. This is not about my relations, this is about our 

King. They will not be allowed to get away with this. Once we find them we 

will most likely have to fight their captors. I believe, contrary to popular 

belief, that we _can_ win a battle without the lioness. Now, I would like all 

members of my fathers council to assemble in the normal place. I will be 

there shortly." They filed out. " Now, if the rest of you will please proceed to 

wherever you planned to stay tonight. I have a meeting to attend." I swept 

out through the crowded doorway. I wanted to crawl into bed and stay there. 

Instead, I went to the meeting room, and sat there quietly while everyone filed 

in and the Mages put guards on the room. " I understand you may be tired 

and wont keep you long. I want to see you again straight after dinner 

tomorrow." I passed the note to Numair. "I want you to have this scanned to 

see if you can find who wrote it. Obviously the Mages will be scrying for the 

King. Numair, I trust you to see to that.." I paused, trying to gather my 

thoughts. " Now, we will need to organize Search methods. Numair is 

organizing magical methods. Daine, will you ask your animals friends to help 

us?" " Of course," she replied instantly. " As for physical searching, I will 

need numbers before we can organize that. Lord Wyldon, I want a piece of 

parchment stating how many knights we have, and the minimum number that 

we would need to leave here fore defense. It should be in my hand at 

breakfast tomorrow. " he looked shocked, but I didn't give him time to protest. 

" you may all go. I will come and see a few you in your chambers, but if you 

wish to sleep I will not disturb you." No one moved. " I _said, _you may go.' 

Reluctantly they left. Obviously, they had wanted to talk about the matter 

behind my back. By leaving last, and saying I would see them I their 

chambers I had prevented that. When they had all left, I went straight to my 

room. There, in the privacy of my bed, it was safe to be scared, and cry. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

__

Si j'etais reine ( if I were queen): Chapter 2

Disclaimer: anyone mentioned in any of Tamora Pierce's books belong to Tamora Pierce. 

A/N: I was going to do them all from Lianne's POV but a few people suggested I didn't, so only every second one will be Lianne's' POV. This one is from Katlyn (Alanna's daughter) POV. I would like to thank Alec, ~Sparks~, Hyper Girl to the Rescue, Jaelawyn Noble, sparrow, Kira, ~Alexandra~, Lady Christianna, Mercedes, Rachel, Leap, and anyone else who's reviewed since I wrote this. I hope you like this chapter. Oh, and in case your confused this starts _before_ the kidnapping.

***

I was practising with my magic. I didn't need to, but there was nothing else to do. I have a form of Wild 

Magic, only it deals with plants, not animals. I also have a slight Gift, but all it does is enhance my Wild 

Magic. " Katlyn, I wish you wouldn't do that. " " _Ma._ I need to practise." I was trying to strengthen plants. I 

was sitting on a long and narrow, but very weak, branch. "Katlyn, if you lose concentration, the branch will 

snap and you'll fall. I do not want you to break your neck. Besides, wont it hurt you if it breaks?" Ma had a 

point. Every time someone treads on a piece of grass it hurts me, so I've had to learn to distance myself 

completely from my magic when I'm not using it. I shifted to a much stronger branch. " Happy?" Ma 

wandered over to the other side of the garden to join Dad. I wished I was back at the palace. I hate court, 

but at least Lianne would be with me. Maybe I could write and ask if she could come and stay. But it was 

unlikely that Jon would let her leave court in the social season. Our other friend is Patricia Salamin. Numair 

and Daine either live at the palace or near us, and they don't have to worry about social seasons, so they 

would have let Pat stay. But Pat's training to be a Shang and can't come home until she's finished. I sighed. 

At least I didn't have to wear dresses at home. I glanced idly around the garden. Dad appeared to be 

asleep and Ma was wrestling with someone. Wait a second... Dad looked unconscious. Ma was loosing. 

She didn't have any weapons and isn't very good at hand fighting. The figure in black hit her on the head 

and she slumped to the ground. I reached for my magic, and the leaves shifted to hide me. The other trees 

in the garden did the same thing so it wouldn't be as obvious. On the other side of the garden a second 

figure was dragging Ma and Dad away. The first figure stopped him. " We want their daughter as well. 

She's in here somewhere. She's just using her magic." I could prevent them from finding me easily. The 

problem was, this man might know that if he hurt the plants, it would hurt me. The first man whispered 

something to the second man. I used my magic to strengthen the roots of a nearby shrub so they wrapped 

around his ankles. If he was unable to walk it would be harder to find me. My magic was so wrapped up in 

the roots I didn't notice the man bend over. He set the shrub in fire. Because of the amount of magic I was 

poring into the shrub, and the way my magic works, the pain was as bad is if I was being burnt myself. I 

screamed in agony, and toppled out of the tree as everything went black.

***

( A/N: if Katlyn's magic sounds familiar it's because I pretty much used the same concept as Briar's Magic in Circle of Magic.)

***

I woke up. My head was aching. '_I must have hit my head when I fell out of the tree,_' was my first thought. 

Then I thought '_what tree?_' I slowly remembered what happened. I was in a wagon. Someone was lying next 

to me, and I was covered with some sort of cloth, obviously so no-one would asked questions. I was facing 

the edge of the wagon, so I couldn't see who was with me. If I turned my head I would be able to see them. 

But whoever was driving might notice. But surely they'd be watching the road.. They might have someone 

else with them, I realised. Ever so slowly, I turned my head to see who was with me. I stifled a cry of shock. 

Jon. _The King._ On his other side I could see Roald and Ma. There were others, but I didn't dare risk lifting 

my head. ' _If they have Jon and Roald, they might have Liam, Jasson, Thayet and even Lianne,_' I 

thought. This was serious. I sent out my magic. I might be able to guess at the location by the type of plants. 

There were hardly any. A few desert plants, but that was it. '_ Maybe their going to leave us in the desert. It _

would be the same as killing us, only they wouldn't have to do anything.' I pushed the thought away. I 

began to wish I could to too animals, like Daine. Then I could get a message to someone. I liked plants 

though. It is possible to send messages through them, if you use a lot of magic. But it's not in words exactly. 

It didn't matter though. Wild Magic with _animals,_ like Daine has, if very rarer. Wild Magic with plants is even 

rarer. No-one had even heard of it until I came along. Suddenly I became aware from the rattling of the 

wagon that we were on a different surface. I reached my magic out again. _Nothing._ Not one single plant. 

There had been no plants in the whole are for at least 2 hundred years. What kind of place had no life? The 

wagon stopped and suddenly the covering was whipped of. Something hit me on the head, and for the 

second everything was black.

***

The walls were built out of stone, and the room was damp. I was chained to the wall between Jasson and 

Liam, both unconscious. I reached for my magic to check of the chains bound it or not. I couldn't tell. Either 

my magic was bound, or we were in the place we'd been in before where there were no plants. I tried to 

stand, but the heavy chains dragged me down. " Don't bother," someone said. " They wont come of, and 

you can't move properly in them either." " Roald?" " Yes, Katlyn, it's me." " do you know who else was 

taken? Is Lianne O.K? Is anyone else awake? Where are you?" " I'm on Liam's other side. If you turn your 

head you'll be able to see me. I think Lianne's O.K. My Dad's on my other side. I didn't know they took you." 

I glanced over Jasson to see who else was here. " Ma's on Jasson's other side. Dad should be here 

somewhere to. They attacked us in the garden. I tried to stop them but one of them burnt the bush I was 

using, so I kind of fainted. I woke up just before we came in, and there's no plants for miles." There was a 

faint groan, and I heard Ma say, " Hello?" " Ma!" " Alanna!" "Jon?" " Dad!" " Roald!" "Is Thayet here?" I 

heard Roald reply, " No, dad." " But she was with when we got attacked." " Uh, Dad? Mum got stabbed and 

they left her behind." Jon groaned. Liam, Jasson, and dad woke up then, and we worked out it was just the 

seven of us. " You know what this reminds me of? When we were in Tusaine and I got captured. Only it was 

much easier to escape from there." " That, and you were rescued. But I don't think were going to be 

rescued. If Thayets been wounded, then Lianne is probably in charge." It was strange, that just as Jon said 

that the door opened. Lianne stumbled in, and it slammed shut behind her. " Not anymore," dad said dryly. 

Lianne looked at us. " I _told_ Wyldon that it had to be trap. I told him that there was no way we would find you 

so easily. But did he listen? _Did he?"_ Once someone or something annoys Lianne she tends to forget 

about everything else. " Lianne? It doesn't matter. Right now we want to try and get out of here. You can fire 

Lord Wyldon later." "_ No-one is firing Lord Wyldon!" _Jon snapped. Lianne suddenly seemed to notice 

where she was. She went white and sank to her knees. " Goddess help us." Then she sighed. " Theres a 

fight going on outside. I got dragged back here. If were lucky they might find us." I don't think anyone except 

me heard. Because now the air in front of Lianne was shimmering. A tall woman appeared in front of 

Lianne. " The Great Mother Goddess," I breathed. I'd never seen her but I recognised her from Ma's 

descriptions. She turned to Lianne. " Well, daughter, you _have_ gotten yourself in trouble.' Lianne slowly 

stood up. I thought back to her words; _Goddess help us._ Had she somehow called the Great Goddess? ' 

Could you help us?" she asked nervously. " Please?" The goddess studied her, then waved her hand. The 

was a loud clank as all our chains fell off. Lianne moved to open the door, but it was still locked. " I am not 

going to get you out, daughter. You must do that yourself." Lianne looked puzzled. So was I. Then the 

Goddess walked forward and put her hand on Lianne's shoulder. For a moment nothing happened. As the 

Goddess withdrew her hand Lianne's face twisted in agony, and she screamed in pain. " _Control it," _She 

murmured to Lianne. _"You'll learn._" And she disappeared. Lianne seemed to have gotten over whatever it 

was. However as I moved to hug her I could see she was sweating heavily. She leaned against the door. As 

her hand touched it, Lianne screamed again. The lock melted. " _I lost control_," Lianne whispered. Jon 

wasted no time. Moving towards the door he yanked it open and led us out. " Lianne? Do you know where 

we are?" She nodded. " The Black City."

** *

Even though Ma and Jon freed the Black City, no-one goes there. That makes it a perfect hiding place. 

Lianne navigated us as we tried to find our way out. She looked terrible, a lot like I would've when those 

men burnt the shrub. She stopped suddenly, and Ma skidded into her. The Ma froze as well. Her face went 

white. She stared at the man in front of her. " _Roger._" I glanced at Lianne. " Isn't Roger like, dead?" I 

whispered in her ear. " Ma killed him _twice._" " Yeah, she did," Lianne whispered back. She was staring hard 

at Roger, with a look of great concentration on her face. Then Roger flew up into the air. Everyone stared at 

Lianne. Lianne stared at Roger. Then Roger, still in the air, crashed through the stone wall. I could see him 

flying through the air. Lianne smiled. " If it works he'll be in the air long enough to reach the ocean. Then he'll 

drop." " you did that on purpose?" " Actually, no. It didn't hurt though 'cause I let it happen." Roald shook his 

head. " Lianne, whatever it is, you're going to need to learn how to control it." We carefully walked out. 

There was a battle going on. Men were furiously fighting. There was blood everywhere. I felt sick. I could tell 

from Lianne's face that she felt the same way. Everyone froze. Lianne slowly walked around, stopping at 

each person. The enemies disappeared when she touched them. Everyone else was a able to move when 

she touched them. Lianne touched the last person, then promptly collapsed.

***

A/N: I think that's enough writing for one day. This chapter was kind of dumb, but it will start getting better in a few chapters. Bear with me! In the next chapter we find out if Thayet is still alive or not. We also find out a little more about what the Goddess did to Lianne. It will be from Lianne's POV As for this chapter: PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
